


随缘IBegToDreamAndDiffer太太的ST文整理★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘IBegToDreamAndDiffer太太的ST文整理★★★

## 随缘IBegToDreamAndDiffer太太的ST文整理★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. T-Shirts, Jackets, and Kisses

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-135709-1-1.html)：sharonkyo

概要：【Teen】意外出柜

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. Damn, Possessive Hobgoblins

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-160423-1-1.html)：Yvette

概要：【Teen】一个女人试图在酒吧里勾搭Jim。Spock因此表现的像个原始野人。Bones无奈的见证了一切。愚蠢的舰长和他可恶的丈夫。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  3. Sexy, Possessive Vulcans

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-160423-1-1.html)：Yvette（和前一篇在同一个帖子里，请往下拉）

概要：【Explicit】《Damn, Possessive Hobgoblins》的续篇。基本上是同一个故事，但用的是Jim的视角。酒吧里有一个女人勾搭他，Spock救了他，可怜的Bones被夹在了中间。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  4. Crossover:When Loki met Khan

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=130764)：MidnightSun

概要：【Teen】Loki和Khan铁定会一起统治宇宙.它就只是一个会发生的事实.然后这里面有一些Kirk/Spock因为我实在是忍不住要写的冲动.

状态：（短篇）已完结





End file.
